Forge-Mother Alga
Forge-Mother Alga gra-Orsinium, also known as Forge-Wife Alga gro-Bagrakh, is an Orsimer. She is the mother of King Kurog, and often serves as an adviser to him. Alga is a devout worshiper of Trinimac, and has played an important role in the rebuilding of Orsinium Interactions For King and Glory After the Vestige is done speaking to High Priestess Solgra, Forge-Mother Alga will walk up the steps to the Temple of Ire entrance and say: "Is this one of the outsiders who responded to my invitation, high priestess?" After speaking to her, she will send the Vestige to Frostbreak Fortress with the task of helping King Kurog defeat the Winterborn. A King-Sized Problem In The King's Cornerclub, the Vestige's conversation with Kurog will be interrupted when Alga and Kurog's shield wives enter, notifying the Vestige of the attack on the Temple of Ire. She will then send the Vestige to Temple to save the hostages and defeat the Malacath extremists. Once that is done, the Vestige must speak to Alga in the Temple, and report to her regarding Solgra's status. She will mention setting up a military unit to guard the temple from further attacks, and says that Bazrag is the main suspect behind the attack given the evidence by the Malacath extremists. The King's Gambit Alga will meet with the Vestige in Scarp Keep. After talking with King Kurog, she will betray the Vestige, and attack with a spell, forcing the Vestige to stab themselves with their own weapon. Kurog will walk into the room, apologizing for the grim circumstances, shortly before the Vestige blacks out. Blood on a King's Hands The Vestige must kill Forge-Mother Alga and King Kurog during the moot, as they will attack the clan chiefs. Once Alga is dead, Kurog will harvest her power and charge at the Vestige with fierce vengeance. Long Live the King Attend Alga, Kurog, and Solgra's funeral. Dialogue Conversations ;A King-Sized Problem Inside the King's Cornerclub, the wives of King Kurog interrupt his conversation with the Vestige: King Kurog: "Damn it, you two always show up and ruin my fun!" Shield-Wife Razbela: "Oh, I have not even begun to ruin your fun, my king. But let's leave the pleasantries for later. We have an urgent situation to report." King Kurog: "I can never tell when you're joking. Fine. What's so important?" Shield-Wife Oshgana: "The Trinimac temple has been attacked, my beloved. Malacath devotees have barricaded the doors and taken the priests as hostages." King Kurog: "These fanatics dare to attack my city? My people‽ I'll deal with them personally!" Forge-Mother Alga: "You will do no such thing, my son. After what happened in the throne room, this is undoubtedly a trap." King Kurog: '"I won't sit by while they attack my city!" Forge-Mother Alga: "This problem requires a personal solution, and I have a perfect idea. Outsider, let us talk." Inside Temple of Ire, after High Priestess Solgra enters the main room, they will have the following conversation: Forge-Mother Alga: "Solgra, my child, come join us. Are you injured? Should I call a healer?" High Priestess Solgra: "I am well enough, but innocent blood was spilled in the temple this day." Forge-Mother Alga: "I grieve for your fellow priests as much as you do, but changing the Orsimer way of life brings risks we are all well aware of." High Priestess Solgra: "Trinimac's words ... I came here to share them, not to bury my brothers and sisters in the faith." ;The King's Gambit Inside Scarp Keep, after briefly talking wit Alga: Forge-Mother Alga: "Let it be known, the outsider who stands before us has betrayed our great city! For your actions, I condemn you and your allies to death. A sentence you shall execute by your own hand' May Trinimac guide your blade." King Kurog: 'I'm sorry it had to come to this. But what I do I do for the good of the Orsimer people." ;Blood on a King's Hands In the Path to the Moot, a conversation between Kurog, Alga, and the clan chiefs can be heard through the ceiling, with Chief Bazrag and Eveli Sharp-Arrow giving their commentary in between: King Kurog: "Silence, chiefs! Your constant bickering has plagued our people for long enough!" Chief Bazrag: "Kurog's belittling the chiefs. They won't stand for that." King Kurog: "You isolate yourselves in your own strongholds, perpetuating our selfish nature. We must change who and what we are!" Eveli Sharp-Arrow: "Kurog's got a point. We're still going to kill the bastard, right." King Kurog: "I tried to appeal to you as equals, but you refused to listen. I grow tired of arguing with you." Forge-Mother Alga: "The king cares for our people and all you do is break his heart." Chief Bazrag: "Wonderful. The murderous king and his lunatic mother. This will be interesting. We're getting close. Be ready for anything." Eveli Sharp-Arrow: "Sounds like the time I walked in on an Imga courting ritual!" King Kurog: "The choice is simple. Kneel before me as your king and ruler of the united Orsimer nation―or die!" Chief Bazrag: "We need to move faster. Kurog's about to start slaughtering the chiefs! Once we get inside, find Kurog and take him down. We need to save as many chiefs as we can. There's still time if we move fast. We need to open this gate." Eveli Sharp-Arrow: "There's no lever. They must have shut it from the other side." Chief Bazrag: "Stand aside and let me work! Get ready to pull those people out of there!" King Kurog: "You leave me no choice. I'll unite the clans over your dead bodies!" Forge-Mother Alga: "But don't worry. Trinimac is waiting for you on the other side." King Kurog: "Archers, eliminate the clan chiefs!" Chief Ramash: '"We've been betrayed! Defend yourselves!" King Kurog: "And now the last guest has arrived. I'm going to make you pay for your disloyalty." Chief Bazrag: "Clan chiefs, over here! Arrgh! Hurry, this gate is ... heavier than it looks." Eveli-Sharp Arrow: "I'll go back and help Chief Bazrag. Don't get yourself killed without me!" King Kurog: "As impressive as always, but it doesn't matter. My soldiers are already moving to block the tunnels. But even impressive criminals must pay for their crimes. I'm going to deal with you―personally! Bow before the king of the Orsimer!" Appearances * Category:Orsinium: Females Category:Orsinium: Orsimer Category:Orsinium: Orsinium Characters Category:Orsinium: Quest Givers